That Was Stupid
by Katiefishfish
Summary: Flirting with less than satisfying results ends in a sand-splash on the beach. Terrible summary again, original characters and such.


((T'hanasis a.k.a. Hana and Bronze Veasnath a.k.a. 'Nath. another weyrling pair of mine from the same weyr as T'ris and Kazoo. One's a nearly shameless flirt and the other's a ball of pudge with a southern drawl that makes most people melt and swoon. also originally written as a Short Story lesson post. The series is not mine, but the two in this thing are. Thanks~))

"That was stupid...

**Well, maybe it wouldn't have been had you gone about it a little more nicely..Wait no. You're right.**

"About what?"

**She probably likes chicks.**

A small silence settled over the pair, as another young woman walked away. Really, when had it gotten so difficult to find a good girl to talk to? Okay, so amybe he wanted to do more than talk...even if 'Nath kept him from it. He could always plan ahead, really. Use his charm to win some sweet thing over, and then come back for them later. When he could...do things again. It was a little harsh, maybe, but Hana couldn't help it. Flirting was just something that had always come naturally to him, like breathing, and it wasn't like his chubby bronze pal was doing anything to stop him. Only occasionally offering his opinion in that slow, syrup-y rumble, his drawl erasing the tiny stings rejection left. Though, sometimes, he wasn't always so..supporting.

**Or, you know..maybe you just ticked her off. You know, there's this one tiny habit you have of being so...persistant, it gets annoying. Like a bug**.

Hana glanced over at the young bronze, one eyebrow raised. Even if he was concerned, or ashamed, of insulting the young man standing just a bit in front of him, he didn't show it. **An attractive bug, T'hanasis. Don't get your pretty little pants all tied up in knots. Hey, maybe you could find a nice...specimen of the female gender who likes bugs! Then, my friend, you are set for life.** He teased, wrapping his tail around the brunette's legs. Since they weren't very succesful in their current location, maybe they could try elsewhere. Even if they just wandered around, attention would probably come their way. After all, it was kind of hard to ignore a barreling bundle of baby bronze as it sprinted past you (jiggling around a little, but neither of them could help it.) with a grinning young man on it's trail. Plus, everyone liked a cute little thing, especially a cute little thing with a sticky-sweet rumble of a voice that sent most people into really..weird tremors. Even if he was slowly transfering all that mass into more useful places. 'Nath was still pretty massive.

Anyway, he was soon tugging Hana behind him, the weyrling shaking his head and chuckling as their pace reached a sprint.

"Out of the way, ladies and gents!" He called, managing to keep up as Veasnath careened around corners and every manner of living and inanimate obstacle. "My associate and I have some business to attend to down at the beach.

**Associate?** The bronze asked, coming to a halt as the sand started to crunch under their feet. Stll teasing, and reeling with unbridled energy from their run, he turned and tilted his head, mocking.

"Shuddup." Hana grumbled, trying to hide another grin. "It sounded smart."

**Sure it did...Bug.**

"Oh, now you are so in trouble!"

And that's when the sand flew. Kind of like..little flying weapons, the grains ended up everywhere. In Hana's hair, all over his clothes...He knew there was a bunch in his mouth, as he was spitting out a good deal of it, and in his eyes. Now..that stung. Nothing a good bath wouldn't fix...And speaking of baths, Veasnath definitely needed one now just as much as Hana did. The bronze was covered from tail tip to the end of his muzzle in sand, as their romp had moved into the wet, sticky sand without even a moment's complaint. Resting a palm on the grit-covered hide, he shook his head. "How about we make a deal here? You stop referring to me like a fantastic insect, and I'll give you a bath?"

**I'd shake on it...but..no hands.**

"None needed."


End file.
